


The Dilemma of Mr. Lucas

by honeybearbee



Category: Are You Being Served?
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Mr. Lucas has a dilemma and there is an almost normal day at Grace Brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dilemma of Mr. Lucas

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago, and it kind of shows. :P

Mr. Lucas had a dilemma. He had no one to talk to about it. He spied Mr. Humphries. Maybe he did have someone. They met at the middle counter.

“Mr. Lucas, did I tell you about my weekend?” asked Mr. Humphries.

“No, you did not. Go on then.”

“Well, I went out with some friends to this nice disco. And while we were there, I met this wonderful woman.”

“Oh yeah? What’d she look like?”

“Long blonde hair, long legs, and gorgeous blue eyes. Just they way you like them!”

“Hmmm,” hummed Mr. Lucas.

“Anyway,” continued Mr. Humphries, “we had a few drinks and we talked for hours, you know, as one does.”

“Oh yes. One does usually talk with women for hours.”

Mr. Humphries made to continue when Captain Peacock called, “Are you free, Mr. Humphries?”

Mr. Humphries looked around and said, “I’m free.” He then left to go help a costumer.

Mr. Lucas sighed as Mr. Humphries left. He’d talk to him about it later.

****

Later never came. As unlikely as it was, Grace Brothers Men’s and Women’s was very busy.

Mr. Humphries finished his tale at lunch. “So, I walked her home and do you know, she lived four doors down from me.”

“Oh that is convenient,” said Mrs. Slocombe.

Mr. Humphries gave her a look and continued, “Well, my mother was watching from the front window as we passed by! She called out the window and the young woman ran off!”

“What did your mother say?” asked Miss Brahms.

“She said, ‘Stay away from my boy, you hussy!’ And the woman was only in a t-shirt and jeans!”

****

Finally Mr. Lucas got Mr. Humphries alone.

“I have a dilemma,” he said.

“What? Miss Brahms said no to a date again?”

“Ha, ha. No. I might have feelings for a man.”

Mr. Humphries looked at him. “Well, why tell me?” he asked incredulously.

“Who else am I going to tell!”

“True. I am very open with things like that.”

“Yes. So, what should I do?”

“How do you know you like him?”

“Well, I get jealous of all his dates. And I want to be near him all the time.”

“Maybe you should tell him.”

Mr. Lucas opened his mouth to reply, when Mr. Rumbold came out of his office. Soon, Captain Peacock had called everyone to the middle of the floor.

“Mr. Grace and I are very proud of the before lunch sales,” began Mr. Rumbold.

“Does that mean we get the rest of the day off?” asked Mr. Granger. “My wife is expecting me early.”

“No,” said Mr. Rumbold. You will get 15 pounds extra in your pay packet.”

Everyone murmured in excitement.

“I think I speak for everyone when I say ‘Thank you’,” said Captain Peacock.

“Oh yes,” said Mr. Granger, “but I’d still like the rest of the day off.”

****

“Mr. Humphries!” called Mr. Lucas as the store was closing.

“Yes?”

“Can I talk to you before you leave?”

“Of course.”

“No dates or anything?”

Mr. Humphries gave him a curious look. “Only with my mother. We’re going to wash our hair and to laundry. We might even see what’s on the television.”

“Good.”

“Well, what is it?”

“I like you,” blurted Mr. Lucas.

“I like you too. Was that all?” questioned Mr. Humphries.

Mr. Lucas shook his head. “No. That man that I said I had feelings for, is you.”

“Really? I never saw that coming!”

“Neither did I!”

Mr. Humphries held out his hand. “Come along. You can meet my mother. If you can pass her, we can see where that leads us.”

Mr. Lucas nodded and took his hand. They skipped up the steps and into the elevator.

Mr. Lucas dipped Mr. Humphries just as the doors were closing.


End file.
